<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>两个林秦脑洞 by shark_pond</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22572877">两个林秦脑洞</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_pond/pseuds/shark_pond'>shark_pond</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>一点微小的zry48脑洞 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>zry48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:09:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22572877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_pond/pseuds/shark_pond</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>群友集思广益一起吃秦科长。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>一点微小的zry48脑洞 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>两个林秦脑洞</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>两个脑洞都是建立在林涛是隐性控制狂的基础上。<br/>第一个脑洞，林涛很多宝宝，但是只有一个秦明。<br/>秦明很少朋友，大概只有林涛和李大宝。但是李大宝的相处时间短，性别也不对，所以等于秦明的好朋友仍旧只有一个林涛。<br/>林涛就是其实非常痴迷秦明，而且是性方面的，包括他自己看片虽然都会看AV，但是明显的取向是Pornh*b搜的是analsex，但是他就觉得秦明嘛是到手的宝贝，秦明不会跑了的，秦明也不对外社交，秦明就在那里。<br/>结果有天发现，秦明跟另一个号码有说有笑的，谁呢，堂弟秦风。<br/>林涛这就觉得不对味了。<br/>秦明原来也是可能跟人跑了的啊。<br/>其实没有，只是堂兄弟咨询问题顺便聊天而已，堂弟因为口吃的原因会受人排挤霸凌，秦明在孤儿院长大也因为体格弱被霸凌过，两个人相对有共同话题。<br/>然后林涛控制狂啊，怎么可能容许秦明的生活里有不确定因素呢。<br/>当机立断，把秦明骗回家吃了。<br/>秦明其实会定期自慰，但是是疏解压力和放松那种，因为长时间不射精的话也会给身体带来负面影响，不利于工作。<br/>所以呢，秦明其实是三十年没有尝过性爱的滋味哦。<br/>被林涛强压着吃了过之后，虽然有点生气，但是开窍了。<br/>原来做爱是这么棒的事情啊。<br/>照着林涛的尺寸买了按摩棒自己玩自己，但是又不爽。去找别人的时候，被林涛发现了，当然是带回家继续doi啊。<br/>因为第一次就吃到林涛这种高质量唧唧，所以变成痴女了。<br/>秦明本质上也是很喜欢林涛的啦，所以后面就he了。</p><p>第二个，有OMC/秦明。<br/>秦明大一的时候就会出去跟不同男人开房了，选择标准：长相上佳，体格健壮，没有疾病，性能力强。<br/>在秦明看来，doi只是生理需求，必然的疏解手段。他从来不会约同一个人第二次，而且约炮也有要求：对方必须先洗澡，不接吻，不过夜，不做非安全性交。<br/>因为秦明又高冷又漂亮，很多人试图约第二次，都无结果。<br/>林涛一直以为秦明在他控制之内。<br/>漂亮的，单纯的，不谙世事的，像是白纸一样的秦明。<br/>实际上，就在大三林涛退学生会专心准备下一年的毕业事情，大家一起给林涛庆祝生日的时候，秦明迟到了五分钟。<br/>大家都知道秦明不喜欢群聚和社交，所以能来已经很好了，都没有责怪，也没有在意。<br/>就连林涛也不知道，漂亮单纯不谙世事的白纸一样的秦明其实刚从酒店回来，路上堵车，那个炮友还不死心的发短信央求交往。<br/>就这样子两个人步入工作，直到有天林涛调查犯罪嫌疑人的时候，下在匿名约会app，在上面看到了一个很有意思的人。<br/>头像是西装上身，鼓鼓的奶子让人想到秦明。<br/>而自我介绍和要求对象里的内容，也让人想到秦明。<br/>林涛鬼使神差约了一下，对方直接要求发私处图。<br/>林涛想一想，都是老爷们儿也没什么，大不了不去。然后拍了一张自己穿着内裤的图。耻毛浓密，一直到肚脐，虽然没有勃起，黑色内裤里面依旧非常可观。<br/>对方立刻答应了要求。<br/>林涛本来没准备去，他甚至注销了账号。然而当天秦明却说自己有事不能一起吃饭，而且林涛发现他是打车去了酒店。<br/>林涛跟上，这才知道秦明就是约自己的人。<br/>林涛嘛，隐形控制狂啊。而且一直觉得秦明就是自己掌中之物，突然发现自己的宝贝被很多人碰过，当然生气啦。<br/>开门进去，没等秦明说什么就把他拷上关门。<br/>Doi咯。<br/>完全打破了秦明的底线。<br/>没有洗澡，接吻了，中出了，而且被中出很多次，不只是后面，连嘴巴和奶子都被射满了。<br/>但是秦明能说什么呢？<br/>好舒服啊。<br/>林涛上来的时候，电梯坏了，爬楼梯十六层，一口气上来，天又热，出了汗。<br/>汗湿的肌肉——还有男性的味道，林涛的味道。<br/>喜欢干净，也喜欢林涛刚运动完汗湿的样子。<br/>讨厌暴力，却想要林涛对自己施加暴力。<br/>大概就是这次完全被开发出了bitch体质。可是又懵懵懂懂的，因为真的觉得doi是生理需求。以至于林涛问什么回答什么，结果林涛越来越生气啦。<br/>生气的时候，反而是微笑着呢。<br/>后面就是慢慢算账，变成了两人独处的场合里就毫无廉耻心的法医先生。可以非常坦然地跪在餐桌下面给正在吃早饭的林涛口，而且会张开嘴巴让他检查自己有没有好好吞精液。<br/>皆大欢喜的结局！</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>